With the progressive development of the internet and its application technologies, people can use the internet to develop increasingly rich applications and services, wherein, a service that is most common and users are most interested in as well is the video service at present. As a portal of access to the internet by home users, a home gateway has integrated more and more rich video application services, including services such as IPTV, online viewing, video surveillance etc.; wherein, a service that is most common and by which the maximum revenue is gained by operators is the IPTV service currently, while as two important devices carrying the IPTV service in a home network, i.e., the home gateway and a Set-Top Box, the service coordination therebetween appears particularly important.
In the actual development of the current IPTV services, since the IPTV service control and data flow involve a plurality of network links, and the quality condition of the network itself will also lead to the instability of the video stream and meanwhile bring some challenges and difficulty to the development of video services of the Set-Top Box, it results in the Set-Top Box sometimes needing to diagnose network failures automatically or adjust services dynamically according to actual conditions. While such diagnosis and adjustment sometimes need the coordination of the home gateway device, for example, whether it is a home gateway failure, or whether it is the time to trigger re-initiating of services, and so on.
For the aforementioned actual conditions, the gateway device and the Set-Top Box in the home networking cannot actually implement the dynamic exchange of information currently, and is often configured and completed at one time on the home gateway and the Set-Top Box according to the networking conditions; if significant adjustments are required, no adjustment is carried out in most cases unless the corresponding configurations of the gateway and the Set-Top Box are adjusted manually, which does not achieve a good effect of the user experience; and when faults such as service interruptions etc. occur, the Set-Top Box cannot be automatically diagnosed, all of which are determined as network failures, thus lacking accuracy.